


Unraveling Secrets

by sprayedwithcrab



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Food, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Secret Identity, may is upset, may isnt just mad shes furious, very slight, very slight angst, yum yum thai food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprayedwithcrab/pseuds/sprayedwithcrab
Summary: “What the fu-!”Set immediately after Homecoming, because I was unsatisfied with the cliffhanger.





	Unraveling Secrets

“What the fuck?!”

 

It was extremely rare to hear May swear, even when she was mad. That was Peter’s first sign that May was beyond upset.

 

Upon hearing her shout, a pit dropped into his stomach. He whipped around to stare directly into her shocked and mildly enraged eyes.

 

“M-May, I-I-I can explain!” Peter spluttered out.

 

“You better, right fucking now.” she deadpanned.

 

“It’s, uh, it’s... uhm... i-it’s a c-cosplay!!” By now, his entire body was trembling. With fear or anticipation, he didn’t know. He was just violently shaking at this point.

 

“Peter. Benjamin. Parker.” May took a purposeful step towards his, and gripped his shoulder tightly. She took a deep breath, and Peter cowered, preparing himself for the heated berating he was about to receive.

.

.

.

It never came. May released his shoulder from her vice-grip, and exhaled. “I’m getting too old for this. We,” she said, eyeing Peter, “are not done talking about this, young man. I expect you to be changed into normal clothes and have a nice, big explanation ready for me in half an hour. We’re having Thai.” And with that, she left the room.

 

Half an hour later, Peter exited his room. May was sitting at the dining table with the take-out.

 

“Sit.” she ordered, an unsettling calm surrounding her voice.

 

The two sat in silence for a full five minutes as they got started on their meals. It felt a little longer.

 

The atmosphere was like a heavy, unwanted blanket in the middle of summer in Arizona. Peter was sweating enough to fill a river. Since Peter was so obviously unable to break the silence, May did instead.

 

“How long.” The whisper sounded like a shout, given the circumstances.

 

When Peter didn’t respond, she repeated herself, a little louder. “Peter, how long?”

 

Peter didn’t speak for a few seconds, but he soon swallowed the lump in his throat and answered with a timid, “Six months.” He was so quiet, May didn’t quite hear.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Six months. Since a week before Ben... you know.” Peter’s eyes were glued on a very interesting piece of his food. He couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact with May.

 

“Was... Was Stark involved?” she asked, choosing her words with care.

 

“Not at the beginning, no. He... he gave me the suit you saw me in. At the beginning, I had that atrocious onesie.”

 

If Peter hadn’t had super hearing, he wouldn’t have picked up on the “I’m gonna kill him,” that May muttered.

 

Meeting her eyes for the first time since the conversation started, he rested a single hand over hers and murmured softly.

 

“Don’t. He’s just looking out for me, I promise. He actually took the suit away in an attempt to get me to stop. I didn’t. It’s not his fault. With the suit he gave me, I’m 100 times safer than I ever was in the one I made. Don’t get mad at him. If anyone’s to blame, it’s me. _I’m_  the stubborn little shit.”

 

“I know.” She let out a weak chuckle. “The worst part is, I can’t even blame him for that; you’ve always been like this.”

 

May took in a shaky breath. “I’m just worried, you know? Hell, I’m _terrified_. It’s not everyday you find out your 15 year old nephew is a _superhero_. That he deliberately puts himself in danger multiple times a day everyday. There’s no Wikihow article on how to deal with this. Please try to understand that?” Tears lined her eyes.

 

“I understand. It’s kind of... why I didn’t tell you in the first place. I knew you’d worry so, so much, if not force me to stop, and you already worry so much as it is.” Peter paused. “Are... are you going to make me stop...?”

 

The two stared at each other for longer than what was comfortable. When Peter finally moved his gaze elsewhere as if to escape May’s preying eyes, she spoke up.

 

“No. There’s no point. You’d listen to me for maybe a week or two, and then go straight back to sneaking out. And I can’t force you to stay- I’ve seen the videos. There’s no way on earth I could stop a superpowered teen physically.”

 

Peter let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Relief swept over his entire body.

 

“ _However_ ,” May interjected, and Peter tensed again, “we will figure out curfews. I’m going to talk to Stark about this, too, meaning I’m going to need his phone number. No more secrets, okay? Please.”

 

“Okay. Y-yeah, alright! Thank you, Aunt May. I-I wasn’t quite sure how you’d react, and I was kinda scared for a moment or two there.” Peter gave a genuine, albeit small, smile.

 

“A moment or two? I’m pretty sure at one point you were _vibrating_ , Peter.” she commented with a loving smirk appearing on her face.

 

“Our food’s cold.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I larb you, May.”

 

“I know. Larb you too, Peter.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hejshsjsvnsfsna larb larb


End file.
